


Special

by Tenebrix



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Golden Trio FTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrix/pseuds/Tenebrix
Summary: A bond between a fairy and a specialist is something really special that need to be cherish
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey & Rosalind & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction, if yall like it I might turn it into a serie since I have a couple of idea. Since I'm kind of new at these all comment to help me improve would be welcome. Also, english isn't my first language so sorry for any mistake (still not sure of the difference between bound and bond). Hope you enjoy!

Legend says that a fairy and a specialist can be linked, bond like soulmates. The first time they meet each other is when the bound makes itself known, they start feeling what the other feels and a deep trust starts to grow between them. Each connection is different and more or less powerful. Some of them can be able to hear each other,which, for a fairy, might be considered a normal power,but the specialist can also do it. It became basic knowledge that the link is actually a part of the fairy power which leaves her and connects itself to the specialist, explaining why they can also read the other mind. More the year past and less cases were reported, either because mentality started changing and people didn’t like the idea of being bound to someone or because people who were bound decided to hide, the reason was never clear. 

Farah and Saul are one of those special cases, at the first glance that start knowing things about the other they shouldn't know, having memories that weren't theirs. As soon as it started happening they went into the forest to talk about it without being heard. They agreed to not tell anyone about it, too scared someone would use it against them or that people would only acknowledge them for it and not who they really are. As years passed they discovered more aspects of that bound, being able to feel what the other felt was only the beginning. Soon they were able to communicate while not even in the same room. They also learned to tug on the bound in different ways each having his own signification, while not being as easy as just talking it was quicker to tug a “get down” then actually saying it. That bond was what kept them so close through all the war, it saved their life more then once. The only people they decided to trust with that reality was their best friends Andreas and Ben. That bond was theirs and only there's, nobody else needed to know outside of their small circle, not even Rosalind.


	2. Dorm trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already back with a new chapter! I have to say I'm actually loving writing this, so I will probably have next chapter up really soon. Hope you enjoy!

Saul was on his way to his dorm after a hard day of training, Andreas and him have been paired up to fight four burned one projection at the same time, the fight has been rough and they have been thrown around a couple of times before being able to end the last one. Normally they would’ve been paired up with Ben and Farah since official teams were always made out of one fairy and one specialist, but for some reason Rosalind decided that they were too dependent on their fairy friends and that they needed to learn to fight without magic. He was actually scared the headmistress might have discovered their secret. When Rosalind had broken them into binomes, Farah and him looked at each other, starting to communicate their worries, they decided that as long as she didn’t confront them about it they would continue to hide it and make even more effort to not always be together. He felt her presence in the back of his mind, she seems to feel tired from her own training, but except from that she was alright. Saul sent his own feelings to her making sure she knew he was also fine and he was already on his way to go to sleep.

Entering his dorm he was assaulted by his best friend: “What have you three have done this time to anger the Headmistress? Did you start organizing a new party or what? Isn’t your famous annual specialist party enough anymore?”

He looked at Andreas who was fuming from anger, surprised by this sudden outburst. Saul didn’t know what happened during the summer but since they came back to Alfea Andreas was changed, he almost never spend time with their little group anymore out of training, he never laughed at Saul’s goofiness like he used to, He didn’t help Ben practice his close quarter combat like he used to and he wouldn’t go to Farah if he had difficulty in classes that involved paper works. To resume it, being in the same dorm as him was a real nightmare for Saul.

Looking at him he pushed him out of the way to get to his bed: “We haven’t done anything.” he said hoping his old friend would leave it to that.

"Oh really? Because she has been more harsh than usual in the training and she hasn’t said anything to me today, she even cancelled my personal training session!”He said, taking a step forward, entering Saul’s personal space.

“We think she might know about our link okay? I’m sorry if you missed your oh so precious alone training with her, but there’s more important thing than only her and her opinion of you, when was the last time you actually talked to Ben and Farah, asked how they were doing with everything she put us through?” His patient had run out, it was time for Andreas to realise what an arse he has become.

“You might not realize that, ho poor little Saul, but a war is raging outside of the barrier and we need all the training we can have to protect the people we love...or do you not care if it happens again?” He said. 

Saul didn’t have to ask what Andreas meant by”it”. He never thought Andreas would go so low. Unable to control his feeling he took a swing athim taking him by surprise and knocking him right off his feet.

They both stayed in their position looking at each other for what felt like an eternity, neither of them believing what they just did. They were supposed to be best friends and yet here they were, one emotionally broken and the other with a broken and bloody nose. Neither of them were ready to apologize but both knew their mistake. Saul turned around, quickly packed his bag for the night and flew out the door.

He felt Farah in the back of his mind asking the permission to talk, he let her enter his mind and hid his anger and confusion away from her. “Are you alright, what happened?” she asked worriedly. Saul realized he must have projected his emotion on her, contrary to her, since he wasn’t a fairy who used power daily he still had some difficulty to control their link, even more when he felt strong emotion. He wished it hadn’t happened, Farah already had enough to worry about being Rosalind protege, she was the one who needed to always be on guard with their link and yet she was the one getting assaulted by his unwelcome feeling. “Don’t worry, I will tell you everything tomorrow, I will pass the night at Ben’s” He answered, trying to send her some positive energy.”Okay stay safe, say hi to Ben for me. Good night.” she said, sounding not convinced at all.” Good night fairy lady” he answered playfully, feeling her mind leave him to himself. It was kind of a rule between them, if immediate communication wasn’t needed they tried to let each other mind alone, some privaty always appreciated in a school where you were always surrounded by people.

He finished to make his way to Ben’s dorm, knocking on the door, he waited for an answer. A short guy answered the door, one of Ben’s two roommates. What was his name again, Tom..or maybe Bob?: “Hey Charlie boy, is Ben here?” The guy looked at him,seemingly; “I will suppose that telling you my name and you will just forget it again, so yeah Ben is in his room.” he said, taking a step aside to let him enter.

Saul made his way to Ben's room, entering without knocking and closing rapidly the door behind him, taking a deep breath and looking at the ceiling.

Ben was sitting at his desk, taking care of some of his flowers when Saul entered his room interrupting him, he looked tired, sad and done for the day. Ben decided not to investigate, knowing well enough that it wouldn't get them anywhere tonight. He got up and went to his pantry to get the extra blanket, pillow and the military type of mat he kept for cases like that. After all it wasn't the first time their group of friends crashed in each other's room. He gave them to Saul who put them all beside Ben's bed and went directly undercover to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I kind of made Andreas sounds like a bad guy here, but they are suppose to stay friend so don't worry about it, I know and I will work on him trying to apologize. Also, like you might have notice I'm kind of a simp for Saul, but next chapter will be more on Farah POV.


	3. Farah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! Thanks to my beta-reader Coffebucko.

Farah was having a rough day. She had to take care of some first-year training at Rosalind's request and let's just say it wasn't pretty. She decided to pair those who shared similar powers into teams and slowly made her way through each of them, showing a few basic offensive spells. It wasn't the first time she was assigned to teach first-year and she knew Rosalind expected harder training for them, but Farah couldn't care less at the moment. She was worried about Andreas and Saul. The two usually didn’t fight and Rosalind surely wasn't going to go easy on them. She knew something was wrong with the headmistress and she wanted—no, needed—to know what was happening. She knew Rosalind had probably discovered the link, but distancing herself like that and making such big changes in their training wasn't like her, even in this situation. 

Once the class was over, Farah made her way to her suite, hoping to get some time away from all of her duties. Before entering, she let her mind expand to reach Saul's. As usual, she let her feelings pass through the bond, waiting for him to do the same in return. It was something they got used to doing when separated for too long, which became useful during summer breaks. She could feel everything coming from him, how sore he was, how tired he was but, as usual, he mostly hid all of the possible pain behind a wall made of sarcasm and false joy. He always was the clown of their little group, throwing jokes around to make sure everyone was happy.

She finally walked into the room, welcomed by her two suitemates, Jule and Daylily, both light fairies, who were doing a competition to know which one of them could create the best illusion. They asked her to be the judge and she accepted with joy, happy to do something that didn't require her to be serious for once. Daylily was the first one to start: she turned all the lights off and drew the curtains shut.

"Lie down on the floor," she told them with a mischievous smile while doing so herself. Once they were all done, she started using her magic to make little lights appear one by one over them. June started laughing, sitting up to be able to look at her friend. 

“Oh, look at that, the light fairy can create lights," she said with a playful tone.

"They aren’t just small lights, you idiot, they are constellations. See that one? That's Aquila," she said, pointing at eight of them. 

Farah let her mind drift away while listening to her friends' soft-hearted teasing. For some reason, she suddenly started to feel annoyed and angry, and she immediately knew those weren't her feelings, but Saul's. She knew it was hard for him to always focus and keep control over what he send through that link and it sometimes bothered her. She knew he was doing his best and that's why she didn't say anything about it, but she wanted to find some time alone with him to help him get better at it.

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm actually way more tired than I thought. See you tomorrow?" Faking a yawn, she made her way straight into bed. Her friends seemed sad at the news, but Farah was too busy wondering what was happening to Saul to care.

Aware that her emotions wouldn't help her know what was happening, she decided to talk directly, which was a rare occurrence since it took more concentration than only sharing feelings. They used to avoid doing it.

Worried, she locked her door to make sure nobody would see what was about to happen. She sat on her bed, closing her eyes and letting her mind forget everything around her, looking to find her other half. She started following that shy string of light. It was made of a baby blue color, matching Saul's eyes. Once she entered in direct contact with him, she could feel the anger boiling, but also the guilt he felt. 

"Are you alright, what happened?" 

She could feel him starting to hide his true feelings, replacing them with what could be described has a warm hug for the mind. 

"Don't worry, I will tell you everything tomorrow. I will spend the night at Ben's." 

She wasn't happy with the answer but decided to just go with it. Saying a quick goodbye, she let her mind come back to her, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day for all of them.

Farah woke up to the laugh of a young kid. She could feel something was wrong, she wasn’t in her bed anymore. Looking around, she discovered she was surrounded by tall trees. The leaves were colored in shades ranging from yellow to red, which was unusual in the middle of spring. She spotted a man with a kid by the side of the river. She slowly walked to them, trying to find out whether they were allies or enemies. Getting closer to them, watching their interaction, she quickly understood they were a father and a son on a camping trip.

"We need to start a fire before the sun goes down and I need to take care of dinner. Do you think you can start it by yourself without burning the entire forest?" the man asked his kid with a small smirk. 

"Well, if I burn the forest, it would mean my teacher hasn't taught me well," he answered, laughing at his father's light humour.

Farah decided to make her presence known, closing the distance between herself and the duo: 

"Excuse me, could you help me please?" The two strangers ignored her, starting to do their own tasks.

Are they kidding me? What the hell is happening here? She had some many questions and no answer in view. Waving her hand in front of the father's eyes, she finally realized they couldn't see her, or were really good at ignoring her. 

She saw the kid starting to go deeper in the forest and decided to follow him. Walking by his side, she took a better look at him. He look to be ten years old at best, dark hair and blue eyes which looked like they could see right to your soul… Just like Saul's eyes, except those one seemed less haunted. 

That's right, it was Saul, she realized, feeling their bond. She was at a total loss. She was still trying to process the information when a roar came out of the forest, causing the both of them to freeze in their track. She could feel Saul's fear rising by their link, over her own emotion. He started sprinting toward his father's last location, Farah on his heels. 

When the camp came into view, Saul stopped abruptly, paralyzed by the scene in front of him. His father had his gun drawn, aiming at what Saul could only guess was one of those Burned Ones. 

Farah couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had to help. She started trying to get water to raise in the air, but nothing happened. She didn’t have access to her powers. 

The Burned One stopped circling its target, beginning to walk closer to him. The man fired his first shot, right through the head of the monster. It made it stop its progress for a second, seemingly surprised, but not injured at all. The Burned One suddenly dashed forward, only giving the man enough time to take one last shot at its heart before slashing his abdomen.

Saul was watching the scene, unable to move, feeling weak and useless. Farah, tears in her eyes at the scene. jumped in front of the kid, looking him in the eyes. She tried to get through him, yanking on the link and yelling at him: 

"Look at me, Saul. This isn't true, it's only a dream. Can you hear me?" 

She tried to put her hands on hos shoulders but it went right through it. Saul started walking slowly toward is father passing right in Farah: "Dad…?". Turning around she realized the Burned One has fly the scene and her friend's father was now on the ground, shaking from pain and trying not yell it out loud, his gun lying by his side. 

Saul dropped right beside him in a small pool of crimson liquid that was slowly growing larger." Dad? Dad please stay with me. What should I do.?" She felt everything coming from their bond, his distress, his guilt, his fear. All the feeling a ten years old should never have. "What should I do" Is voice barely a whisper she could feel his mind trying to get to a solution, the closest help being a couple of hour away and his knowledge in first aid being minimal the situation seem desedparate., His eyes dropped on the gun before going back to the man in agony. " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He took the gun and get up, aiming down at his father who smiled at him and closed his eyes " I'm proud of you" He whispered, accepting his fate. Saul hesitated a second before pulling the trigger, killing his father.

Farah couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. As soon as Saul has pulled the triiger every feeling from him went numb, he was clealrly in shock. Farah walk to be beside him trying to take him in a hug and actualy succeding " It's okay Saul, everything will be alright" She said, her voice breaking while she tried to not break down too. " No it isn't, I can't protect the one I love, I will never be able, it will hapoen again!" He manged to say through his sob. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity.

Farah woke up, short of breath and sorrowful from what she had seen, and finally bursted into tears


	4. Morning talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saul, Farah and Ben finally talk about what happened to Andreas and Saul

Saul woke up early the next morning, feeling even more tired than the day before. He knew he must have had nightmares during the night, but he couldn't really remember them, which he was grateful for. Looking at the bed beside him he saw Ben, facing the other direction and snoring softly. At least it looks like Saul's nightmare hasn't disturbed his improvised roommate. Slowly and carefully to not make a sound, he got up and put away his makeshift bed, taking his bag and getting out of the suit to start his day.

Farah made her way to the greenhouse with her lunch. It was her group of friends' favorite place. It was quiet and almost nobody went there outside of class time. It was warm and rays of sunshine were coming through the glass and trees, making it a nice change from the cold castle-like. At any other time, she might have said Alfea was a great place where she liked to be, but lately, with the shadow of war threatening them all, Alfea became something else. All students were required to show no fear, show no mercy in training against each other, all in all, show no weakness nor humanity. She knew it was a necessity for the war coming, but she still wished for other options to be found. She couldn't support seeing any of her friends getting new injuries, physical or emotional. 

Entering the greenhouse she could feel the bound being stronger, she would say she was surprised Saul was up so early since he wasn't a morning person, but with the night she had, she could guess why he was already there.

"Good morning Saul." Walking toward him she could see she caught him by surprise, she saw him quickly build a wall to hide all the emotions that were distracting him so much when she entered the room.

"Morning." Looking up at her, he felt a pang of guilt. She looked like she hadn't slept last night and he knew it was because of him. "I'm sorry." looking down at his mythical creature homework, hoping she would understand what he meant by it.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. Nobody can expect you to control the bound while having nightmares." Taking a seat she started unpacking her lunch.

" Wait what? How do you know I had nightmares last night? I barely remember it myself." He was starting to freak out. Really, not only did he have to focus on the bond every waking hour, but now he also has to do it while asleep? How the hell was he supposed to do that.

Farah saw every emotion passing through his eyes. Even without feeling it she could tell he was scared, not being in control of what was happening to him was one of the things he hated the most and she was starting to understand why. "Saul calms down, we will resolve this problem, just like we always do” She knew what it felt like to not have control over your power. When she first started to show signs of being able to read people's minds she was only ten. Her parents were proud, but she wasn’t, she was scared, scared of all those thoughts that weren’t hers. Her family started teaching her basic skills, but she had a hard time not being able to control anything. It made her feel scared and angry toward herself for not being able to succeed and those emotions only made her fail even more. It took her an entire year to actually start making progress.

Saul closed his eyes and breathing deeply he looked back at Farah: “Sorry, you are right.” He made a pause to gather all of his thoughts and let all of his emotions quiet down.” where do we start?” 

“First, we wait for Ben, he will be able to help us too and he will want to know, then you will tell us what happened to you yesterday, Knowing what caused the nightmare might help us find a way for you to control them.”

Ben made his way to the greenhouse, normally he would be the first to get there since he was a morning person, but this time he wanted to leave Saul and Farah alone so she could help him calm down. He knew that his friend was always burying his emotions deep enough so nobody would see them until it exploded, when it happened Farah was the best to deal with it. Even if it made Saul sound broken, Ben would never see him like that, all of them had to deal with a lot in their young lives and it made them all broken, but the four of them together were strong again. They help each other, they stand by each other's side through joy and sadness, yeah they were still bickering, but what was a friendship, a family without it?

Entering the greenhouse he saw his two friends sitting in front of each other in silence. He sat beside Farah, greeting them.

“Morning Ben, we were waiting for you” Farah then proceeded to explain to him the situation, excluding the detail of what the nightmare was about, after Saul didn’t even remember and never talked to them about it, so she decided to respect that. 

“Well that’s unusual, maybe that the magic causing the bond is getting stronger due to you two always being close, more of it transfers to Saul. I might be able to slow the process with a mixture of Ignit and cloud flower, it will take me some time to extract what I need from…”

“BEN!” They all started laughing at their friend's usual enthusiasm when flowers and chemistry were involved.

“Alright sorry, how about you start telling us Saul?” Ben finally said once everyone stopped laughing.

Saul had difficulty finding the words for what happened the day before, he had to take a couple of minutes to actually find the words: “You know how Andreas has been acting differently since we came back from summer break?” Both of them nodded “ I have no idea of what happened to him, but since then he has been distant with me and always waits for the opportunity to tell me everything I am doing wrong, how Rosalind is acting the way she is acting because of me.”

Ben interrupts him, having a question burning his leaps:” How is it that you don't know what happened to him? I thought you were living with him and the queen and king?”

“I do, but during the summer I went away with some soldiers his parents chose to get some more training, I was basically away for the entire summer. Anyway, yesterday when I went back to our dorm, I just had the time to close the door and he was already asking me thousands of questions about what I could have done to Rosalind. I just couldn’t take it anymore so I punched him.” He threw all of that information rapidly, not taking a pause to breathe, he just wanted this conversation to be over.

“What did he say?” Farah asked, she looked as if she was ready to kill someone.

Saul was taken aback by her reaction: “I just told you.”

“ Saul Silva I know you and it takes a lot more than that for you to punch your best friend. We are trying to help, but for that, you need to want to help yourself. we need some honesty from you, so start talking.

Saul knew that telling them what Andreas said would only bring more questions, questions to which he wouldn’t want to answer, but Farah was right, they were trying to help him and for that, he owed them the truth. “ He asked me if I even cared about protecting the people I loved, he asked me if I was willing to let it happen again.”

Farah and Ben looked at each other, she had an idea of what “it” meant, but Ben was completely lost. “ Was he making a reference to what happened to your father?” she asked quietly, only a whisper, almost as if acknowledging that episode out loud would make it true.

“How do you know about it?” Saul was starting to be a little angry, now he could have any secret of his own? Is Andreas the one who told her?

“You don’t remember, but your nightmare was about it, I saw it all...I’m sorry.” She couldn’t tell what she was sorry for, the fact that he had to live such a terrible thing or the fact that she learned from it without him actually wanting her to know.

“I...I’m about to be late for my class, can you tell the story to Ben please?” He couldn’t go through that again, there was a reason he never told anyone. He just wanted that memory to be removed, he wanted to forget it, he wanted it to never have happened. If only he hadn’t frozen…

“ Sure, see you for dinner?” Farah was sad to see her friend in so much pain, not only could she see it on his face and in his action, but she could also feel it through their bond. they said goodbye and he went on his way.

Ben, feeling the gravity of what the “it” meant, looked at Farah, waiting for her to tell him the darkest moment of Saul’s childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it took so long a lot of things were happening in my life, but here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Just a quick reminder that I'm always open to advise to improve on my writing


End file.
